Stephanie's Heritage
by dlb.1988
Summary: Stephanie's Heritage
1. Chapter 1

As Edna Mazur walked into the foyer of Rangeman she noticed the young hottie at the desk. He paled as he recognised her, his all black uniform starkly contrasted the man's white face. For once Edna wasn't interesting in checking his package or testing how firm his backside was. By the time she was in front of the desk the young hottie was quaking in his boots.

"Welcome to Rangeman Mrs Mazur. How can I assist you?" For a moment Edna revelled in the power she had at making the young buck's voice shake before she remembered why she was here.

"Good Morning young man. I'd like a meeting with the Rangeman medic please. I've heard my granddaughter refer to him as Bobby." Watching as the young man picked up the phone with a large shaky hand and had a frantic conversation.

In less than a minute Edna was shown into a room off the foyer with off white, almost cream walls, a sturdy polished wood boardroom table, plush black leather chairs and a large screen at one end of the room. The only spot of colour was a series of three large paintings on one wall of a setting sun on a beach. She was offered all manner of drink and a small fruit platter was placed a foot or so in front of the chair she eventually sat in. When the door was closed and she was alone Edna slumped in the chair and closed her eyes, this was not going to be an easy conversation.

Not a whole minute later the door opened, Edna watched as the finest man she's ever seen; sorry Harry, she quickly thought, walked in.

"Mrs Mazur, is Stephanie alright?" asked Ranger

"Yes son. Stephanie is fine. Close the door and come sit down. There are something's we need to discuss." Like her late husband, may he rest in peace; Ranger's blank face was impenetrable. It was only due to several decades of marriage to her husband that allowed Edna to see the flicker of concern and curiosity in his eyes.

When he was sitting across from her she flicked a glance at the camera in the corner at the end of the room and said "I would like this conversation to be private. I believe there are parts of this conversation you would like private also. I assure you I am not here to harm you in any way." He took out his cell phone tapped the screen a few times and the green light turned red.

"My family's heritage can be traced back many generations. They were traders who roamed Europe buying and selling as they went. Often they would set up camp and provide entertainment for the locals. It has been told that my great, great, great grandfather saved the life of a mysterious woman. As restitution she bore him a child. All he was told was the child would ensure the future generations. The child was a seer and every one of the generations since have also been seers." Edna paused and watched Ranger's blank face so far he hadn't moved a muscle.

"You don't believe me and I understand that, my own daughter drinks herself silly to deny her abilities or attribute them to something tangible. How she became so narrow minded…" I shake my head in sadness.

"Not telling Stephanie and Valerie about their ancestors was the one firm rule Helen had. I tried once, Stephanie jumped off the roof thinking she could fly and broke her arm. It was a year before I was allowed to see the girls again and three years before I was allowed to be alone with them." Pulling out my handkerchief I dab at the tear that has escaped.

Pulling myself together I glance at the clock on the wall as I straighten my posture, then look Ranger in the eye "In eight minutes, Hal Johnson will be shot, by the companion of the man he and his partner are staking out. Whether he dies or not depends on if he is wearing his Kevlar vest." Ranger looks me in the eye for five seconds before pulling out his phone and calling for a patrol to put on their vests and head to the location of the stakeout. He then calls Hal and checks if he is wearing his vest.

After ten silent minutes Ranger receives a call. "Report" he barks. He listens for a few minutes and then hangs up. I understand what Stephanie means when she mutters about the Rangeman phone manners.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Ranger looks me in the eyes I say "You love my granddaughter." before he can object I repeat "You love my granddaughter and because of that you will help me despite your lingering scepticism."

Holding his gaze, not daring to blink or break my calm facade. Inside my heart rate has increased and I'm holding my breath. I need him to agree to help me, for Stephanie. Our stare off is broken when he gives me sharp nod.

"There are several things we need to cover; the first being, my daughter and Joe Morelli are meeting secretly to plan a way to trap Stephanie into marriage with Joe." On a full body shiver the visions flood my mind. Exhaling a deep breath I push them aside. "You must stop this. Ranger, please, you must stop this no matter the cost. I…I…cannot speak of the horrors she will face if they succeed."

"Mrs Mazur, Stephanie is under my protection, now and always. Nothing will happen to her." He responds.

"No." Shaking my head "You will not know until it's too late. The horrific experiences of everything in this building combined is no match for what she will suffer. You must take precautions now."

He leans back in his chair, elbows on the arm rests with this hands steepled in front of him, it's only as he does this that I realise I'm standing, leaning towards him, hands braced on the table. So much for the calm façade.

Sighing I sit back in the chair. "My time on this earth is almost to at an end, much sooner then I'd have liked, never the less it is fast approaching."

He sits forward and I'm momentarily distracted by his rippling muscles before I hear his question "Are you unwell?"

"My doctor tells me I'm perfectly healthy. I believe it is simply my time." I smile at him though I think it looked like more of a grimace with my wobbling lips. I'm not afraid of dying, Harry and I have been apart for long enough, but I do worry for Stephanie. My daughter…

My thoughts are interrupted by Ranger pulling out his phone and asking Bobby to come to the boardroom.

"Son, I don't believe medical intervention will save me." but I don't mind looking at another sexy man.

"That may be true Mrs Mazur but I need to be able to tell Stephanie we did everything we could."

Bobby left after arranging for me to visit a private facility that Rangeman uses, both men were sworn to secrecy.

Once Ranger and I are alone again I say "I would like to continue as if I am going to die because when the time comes I would like to be at peace. There are things that need to be done in order for that to happen."

He nods his understanding and I continue "I need to know that Stephanie will have someone else to take my place. That will love and support her unconditionally."

Looking deep in his eyes, his face may be blank but his eyes show his conflicting thoughts. "You're not ready for that and neither is she." He starts to object but I hold up my hand effectively silencing him. Go me! I silenced Ranger! We have another staring contest before he closes his eyes, resigned and gives me another nod.

"I will settle for ensuring that she is taken care of financially and physically. That she will have family in your men and her friends that will sustain her emotionally until someday, someday in the future you'll both be ready for more."

"What's your plan and what can Rangeman do to help." He says and I hesitate.

"As much as the thought of your hunky men assisting me is appealing. I was hoping to keep this as quiet as possible. I don't want to add to Stephanie's stress."

"Mrs Mazur"

Interrupting I say "I think it's time you called me Edna."

"Edna, every man in this building thinks of Stephanie as a sister, Ella and Luis would adopt her given a chance. We would all do anything for her. Let's discuss what you need and we'll take it from there."


End file.
